Don't Leave Me
by esthered
Summary: Kaoru has a misunderstanding with Kenshin when he leaves again for Tomoe's death anniversary. She gets kidnapped and her father appears! Will they make it out alive sound and safe! [COMPLETE] R&R!
1. In the beginning, we were happy

RE-EDITED! Newer and better!

Disclaimer: Yes yes, I know we're all tired of saying this but… I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!

I'm back from my short (or would I say long) break! I finally, _finally _thought of another story. The inspiration sure does take a pretty long time. Oh well! Enjoy!

A/N: Kaoru's father is actually _not _dead in this story yet! So don't ponder to yourself why he suddenly appeared:)

----------

"I can't… I can't… Somebody save me, please… Onegai…" Kaoru stuttered to herself breathlessly as she fell onto the ground.

The soaring pain in her ribs, her aching head, her limp body. Her eyes wouldn't open but her mind is actively awake. Breathing got harder and harder every second. Her lungs were about to explode with pain.

"You're going to die now, Kamiya girl!" The man's voice yelled loudly as Kaoru struggled on the ground.

"So this is how I'm going to die… Maybe this was planned by God; maybe this is how my life is going to end, but what about the dojo… Who will take care of it now? I shouldn't worry… This is how my life is going to end. Where will I go next?" Kaoru thought to herself in her head.

"K-Kenshin…" Kaoru whispered as a tear silently dripped out of her closed eyes.

A clash of swords was heard and Kaoru slipped into slumber, perhaps eternal. Her pain was lifted and all worries were far away. Peace finally overcame her and she let herself go completely.

---------

**Five days earlier… **

"Kaoru-dono, there's something I have to tell you." Kenshin said awkwardly while Kaoru was cleaning up the dishes after dinner.

"What is it, Kenshin?" Kaoru replied happily with a smile. Today was the only day Yahiko and Sanosuke didn't complain about her food.

"I-I'm bound for Kyoto tomorrow morning." Kenshin said quickly.

Kaoru stopped what she's doing and became stationary. Her eyes were fixed on Kenshin and her mouth formed a small 'O' in shock. Kenshin faced away. He had completely ruined Kaoru's mood and he couldn't bear to see the hurt on Kaoru's face. An awkward silence between the two was formed.

"Again, you're going to Kyoto and leaving us behind to worry for you again? Whatever for, Kenshin? As far as I know, Saito hasn't requested for your services to suppress another anti-government threat!" Kaoru shouted with fury, breaking the silence.

"Sessha apologizes, Kaoru-dono. But this time it's different. It's T-Tomoe's death anniversary." Kenshin replied meekly while tears gathered in Kaoru's blue eyes. Her heart was sinking further and further.

Kaoru's body went weak. These were one of the last words she ever wanted to hear from Kenshin. Maybe she never ever had a place in his heart after all; maybe the only person that truly lived in his heart was Tomoe.

"So… This is how it's going to be then. She lived in your heart prominently all along. I never had a place in your heart… I'm so useless…" Kaoru said softly with tears rolling down her cheeks as Kenshin took a step forward towards her.

Clasping her mouth, Kaoru ran out of the kitchen past Kenshin and into her room. Shutting her door tight she ran to a corner and sobbed silently. Her love for Kenshin was so serious, so strong. All along she hoped that she could be in Kenshin's heart too and hopefully one day, his love for her could be stronger than Tomoe's. She knew she was being selfish, but this was what she secretly longed for, to be the only one in Kenshin's heart.

"Kaoru-dono, may I come in?" Kenshin's voice sounded from outside.

Kaoru wiped her tears away and cleared her nose. She didn't know what to do. No matter what, Kenshin would go ahead to Kyoto anyway. She decided to keep quiet and ignore him.

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin asked again as he tapped slightly on the door and still no answer. Finally, he gave up trying and decided to let Kaoru rest.

Kaoru heard footsteps walking away from her room and she heaved a sigh of relief. She didn't know how to face him, especially after her vulgar attitude at the kitchen earlier on. Maybe Kenshin will realize how much pain she's in one day. Maybe one day he will finally see her in a new light.

With more tears coming down, Kaoru started to feel tired and fell asleep. Kenshin was sitting at the porch and staring at the wind chime as the cool breeze of the night brushed across his face. Contemplating hard, Kenshin squeezed his sword handle as he thought about Kaoru.

"Kaoru-dono… You'll never know how much I feel about you. I'm sorry for all the hurt I have caused you…" Kenshin whispered quietly to himself as he squeezed his eyes tight shut.

The leaves rustled and the air was fresh and crisp. Kenshin rose and walked out of the dojo. He felt that it was better if he left before Kaoru woke up, he didn't want to see her upset face as it would make his heart cringe even more. He looked back and heaved a heavy sigh. He didn't want to leave Kaoru like that, but he had no choice.

----------

The sun rose high upon the sky like a ball full of burning flame and heat. Kaoru was giving Suzu and Ayame rice balls when Sanosuke and Yahiko came before her.

"Where's Kenshin!" They both asked in unison.

"Gone to Kyoto," Kaoru replied coldly

"NANI? Don't kid me! Why did he go to Kyoto?" Sanosuke asked in shock.

"Tomoe's death anniversary," Kaoru answered uncaringly as she walked back into the dojo hall angrily.

"Yahiko something is very wrong here, why would Kenshin leave the dojo all of a sudden without even informing us? And he broke his promise again, he left without me!" Sanosuke questioned, frustrated.

"Don't ask me! He's probably out on one of his secret missions or something. I can't wait to be like him when I grow up!" Yahiko grinned and put his hands on the back of his head.

Sano rolled his eyes and left the dojo for the Akabeko. It's time for a feast since Kenshin's not around to cook proper food, plus he needed to vent his anger for Kenshin leaving him behind once again.

While Kaoru was inside her room mopping the floor, she thought of the times when Kenshin would do the laundry outside and yell good morning to her, she can't help it but let a few tears drop onto the ground.

"Tell me if I mean something to you, Kenshin. Please. Why did you leave me so suddenly?" Kaoru whispered to herself.

----------

_My pain, my heartache; _

_When shall it be relieved? _

_Silent tears I cry,_

_But do you even hear me? _

_My voice will never reach you; _

_You heart seems so cold. _

_I try to hold you in my arms, _

_But you're never here for me. _

_Tell me if I still mean something to you,_

_My dear fearless one. _

_----------_

RE-EDITED! Changed a little of the dialogue bits. Enjoy!

End of Chapter 1! This was one-shot so tell me what you think about it! I know it's quite short but well, it's 4.35AM and I'm pretty wasted. But neither did I want to wait any longer to post this! Give me your comments and suggestions! **PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! **Much love:)


	2. A kidnap?

Disclaimer: I'm tired of saying this- I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!!

**Sky: You definitely should write a fanfic about the Meiji era!!:) You could elaborate on Tomoe and Kenshin's love story! I'm sure it'll be great as usual. **

----------

"Oi, Busu! You're not yourself today!" Yahiko yelled as Kaoru dropped her wooden sword on the floor and squatted down.

Kaoru was giving Yahiko his usual daily lessons and sparring with him before she called for a five minute break. Even during the lesson her eyes seem to be averted somewhere else and Yahiko seemed to be the Master instead of her.

Sweat was dripping down Kaoru's forehead and it stained her clothes. Kaoru shut her eyes tight for a few seconds to relax and breathe, but Yahiko kept irritating her that it was almost impossible to find some peace.

"Will you just _shut up, _Yahiko?!" Kaoru retorted irritably.

"What did I do wrong? You're the one acting all weird since Kenshin left." Yahiko said annoyingly.

It only took a few seconds before Yahiko found Kaoru's bokken slammed onto the top of his head. He rubbed his head in pain, cursing Kaoru as she walked out of the dojo hall.

----------

"I wonder how Kaoru-dono and the others are…" Kenshin pondered to himself as he walked down the lonely road of Kyoto.

Fixing his eyes over the lush green scenery, Kenshin felt the breeze run through his hair and closed his eyes. He wished Kaoru could enjoy this moment too. All of a sudden, he felt someone tugging at his Sakabato. He turned around and saw a hooded figure trying to steal his precious sword.

"Oro!" Kenshin exclaimed as he tugged back the sword and jumped out of the person's way.

"What are you trying to do?!" Kenshin exclaimed as he examined the hooded figure. Was that person trying to attack him and steal his sword?

"Isn't it obvious..? I'm trying to steal your sword!" A voice emerged from the hooded figure that was sounded quite familiar.

The hooded figure stood properly and removed the cloak. A beautiful young woman with dark hair and sparkling green eyes stood before Kenshin.

"Misao-chan?! Oro? What are you doing here?" Kenshin questioned.

Misao gave a small chuckle and hit Kenshin on the shoulder;

"I was just at the nearby village gathering some information. Masters of our local dojos have been killed mysteriously these days. It's very odd since the masters of the dojos should be quite highly skilled. But this person actually killed all of the masters. As the head of the Oni gang, I must protect my town, yes?" Misao said and gave a weak smile.

Kenshin could tell that Misao was trying to pretend to be happy even though deep down in her heart she was gravely burdened. Kenshin smiled at Misao and looked away.

"So why are you headed for Kyoto this time?" Misao asked Kenshin as they walked together.

"I-I have to visit my late wife's tomb. It's her death anniversary." Kenshin replied tartly.

"Oh… That's nice, I guess. But what did Kaoru say? Wasn't she upset?" Misao questioned.

"She was… She refused to speak to me. But what can I do?" Kenshin responded.

"Sigh… I don't know, Kenshin… I really don't." Misao said sadly.

----------

"I'm going off to get some vegetables for dinner!" Kaoru yelled as she left the dojo.

Kaoru closed the gate and walked through the deserted street. She clasped her hands together and wondered where Kenshin was. Maybe she could have been more understanding and didn't kick up a big fuss. It was his late wife's death anniversary, after all. It's not like he's cheating on her or anything.

Kaoru stared at the half-blossomed sakura trees and sighed. She wished Kenshin hadn't left. She wished she was good enough to replace Tomoe in his heart. She was turning away when she saw a dark figure emerge from the trees. A big, burly man slowly walked towards her and signaled her to him. Kaoru squinted her eyes and walked towards him.

"Err… Yes? How can I help you?" Kaoru asked.

"You can help me by being my kidnapped hostage!" The man said and slapped Kaoru onto the ground.

Kaoru fell towards the ground and her head hit a rock. She tried to open her eyes but her head was spinning in all different directions. Finally, she blacked out.

----------

"Eh, why isn't Kaoru back yet? I'm hungry!" Yahiko complained incessantly.

"Like you even want to taste her cooking, but you're right. Where is she?" Sano answered.

"I heard her say she was going to the market but that was like three hours back. Do you think anything could've happened?" Yahiko asked.

"Nah, Kaoru's so fierce, anyone would pay her to stand ten feet away from her." Sano joked as he chuckled to himself.

"I still think something's not right." Yahiko affirmed.

All of a sudden, Yahiko noticed a tall and strong looking man running into the dojo frantically. Yahiko got up and walked towards him. The man was quite old and was panting as he squatted down.

"Who are you, Mister?" Yahiko asked.

"I'm Master Kamiya! Kaoru's father! Don't you even know?!" Kamiya said.

"HUH? Come to think of it, Kaoru never mentioned about her father! Oi, Sanosuke! Come over here!" Yahiko said.

Sano sprinted across the front yard and faced Kaoru's father.

"This man says he's Kaoru's father." Yahiko said.

"Eh? Are you sure? How come you suddenly appeared?" Sano questioned suspiciously.

Kamiya took out a piece of crumpled paper and read out loud;

"If you want to claim back your daughter, Kamiya Kaoru, you are to give up your title as Master of the Kamiya dojo and raise 1000 Yen! I give you a grace of three days before I send you the address to meet me. Till then, your daughter… might be safe." (A/N: In the past, 1000 Yen is worth a lot, right? Correct me if I'm wrong.)

"I was right! Something did happen to busu!" Yahiko exclaimed.

"Now's not the time to celebrate, Yahiko! We need to hatch up a plan and inform Kenshin! Master Kamiya, where have you been all these years?" Sano turned to Kamiya and asked.

"Save that for later! Get me a glass of water!" Kamiya demanded angrily.

"Geez, old man. Can't you have some patience here?" Sano said irritably and walked off to get the water.

"You're not the one who's daughter is kidnapped!" Kamiya yelled after Sano.

"So… Really, why didn't you appear for so long?" Yahiko asked quietly.

Kamiya heaved a sigh and darted his eyes far away. Maybe this was the time to tell the truth. Even Kaoru didn't know why he left.

"After my wife died… I became so engrossed in Kendo that I kept training Kaoru so she could be the master some day, and when the time finally came, I was still so grieved in my heart that I ran away to a temple and started living there and meditating there. Kaoru never knew…" Kamiya explained with agony in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry for you, Master Kamiya. I'm Yahiko! Disciple of Kaoru! I'm learning the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu right now!" Yahiko said proudly.

"That's good to hear! One of these days, I might teach you one of the secrets of our technique!" Kamiya said, favoring Yahiko.

"Here's your water. And I'm Sanosuke by the way." Sano said roughly.

"What a young man with an attitude!" Kamiya lectured as he sipped the water.

"Oi, Sano! Write to Misao now and ask her to look out for Kenshin! Tell Kenshin to come back immediately!" Yahiko said.

"Yeah, yeah." Sano said and rolled his eyes.

----------

End of Chapter!

I didn't know Kaoru's father's name so I just named him Kamiya. -.- Hope you guys don't blame me for that! Oh well, I'm starting to get discouraged… **PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON IMMEDIATELY!!!!!! **Arigato


	3. The plan is hatched!

Sakura and Gaby: Thanks for the correction! I'm horrible with all these sub-characters. Haha.

Sky: I think it'll be great if it was set in England! I'm sure it's gonna be a fantastic story so start on it soon!

Disclaimer: We all know that I, for one, do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters! I wish I did though. Then I probably won't be writing this.

----------

"W-Where am I?" Kaoru muttered as she opened her eyes.

Kaoru tried to move but her hands and legs won't budge. She was roped up tightly like any other kidnapped hostage.

"HELP!!! LET ME GO!!!! ANYBODY OUT THERE?" Kaoru yelled to the empty room.

Kaoru looked around the room and surveyed its contents. There were swords and weapons everywhere and an altar was placed to the God. The room wasn't too huge, just the right size of a dojo. But why was there so many weapons in here?

"I-It must be a fighting containment." Kaoru stuttered to herself.

"You're right, Miss Kamiya." A strange voice answered.

"W-Who are you?!" Kaoru exclaimed with half fear and half curiosity.

Suddenly Kaoru recalled the man that was at the sakura trees. He kidnapped her.

"Let me go!!! Why did you do this?! Who are you!?" Kaoru questioned loudly.

"You don't know me. But I must tell you this… Killing is my passion. Not just killing anybody, but thrashing Masters of dojos who think they're so powerful. I've learnt all sorts of techniques and I want to prove to the world that I am, truly the best." The man said with a sinister laughter.

"That's insane! There will always be someone stronger than you no matter who you are!" Kaoru retorted with anger.

"Why did you even kidnap me? Why did you do this?" Kaoru asked once again.

"Of course it is to lure the true master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu out! Your father, I presume is on his way here." The man explained.

"M-My father? That's impossible! Even I do not know of his whereabouts! If you want to kill me just do it now!" Kaoru insisted angrily.

"Patience is a virtue, my dear Kamiya girl. Oh you will have your death, right after your father's." The man answered and walked out of the room.

Kaoru broke down into tears and thought deeply. She thought of Kenshin and Tomoe. She didn't care even if she was kidnapped. She still wanted to be with Kenshin, to smile whenever he's around.

"Oh Kenshin… Where are you now? I know I can't be as brave as Tomoe, who sacrificed her life in exchange for a place forever in your heart. I wish I could be her, Kenshin. But I can't. I can never be. All I wonder… Is if you love me, Kenshin. If you need me as much as I need you." Kaoru whispered silently to herself as her tears dropped onto the ground like crystals melting into liquid.

----------

**At Kyoto… **

Kenshin and Misao reached the Aoiya and looked for Okina. He wasn't at his usual favourite spot where he would enjoy a cup of tea and ogle and the passing women.

"Okina? Are you in here?" Misao said as she opened Okina's room door.

"Hai, Misao," Okina said with his back facing the door. As he turned around and saw Kenshin, he gasped.

"Himura Kenshin! Just the right person at the right time! Something has gone wrong at the Kamiya dojo. Kaoru has been kidnapped! And from the letter, it says that Kaoru's father, Kamiya Kojiro has come back!" Okina exclaimed with excitement and urgency.

"Nani?! What are you talking about?! What do you mean Kaoru's been kidnapped!?" Kenshin exclaimed with utter shock. This was too sudden and too much for him to handle and one time, especially after the incident with Kaoru before he left.

"It says here in the letter from Sano. Here, read it." Okina said calmly as he passed the letter to Kenshin.

As Kenshin read the letter his eyes grew bigger and bigger. There was no doubt that Kaoru was in danger. He needed to get back to the dojo immediately.

"I need to go back to the dojo!" Kenshin said.

"But it's almost nightfall and there are no more horse carriages. And what about Tomoe's death anniversary, Kenshin?" Misao asked.

"Y-You're right. But I can't stay here any longer knowing Miss Kaoru is in danger! I've sworn to protect her! It's my entire fault. If I haven't left the dojo, she wouldn't have been kidnapped and be in danger! I need to get back to Tokyo. I don't care!" Kenshin exclaimed as he started to head out of the door.

"Wait! Kenshin! I'll go with you!" Misao yelled after Kenshin.

Okina was left shaking his head at Misao's unpredictable behaviour. He knew that for a person to be so bold to kidnap Kaoru, he must have a sinister plan in mind All he could do was pray for their safety.

----------

**The Next Day… **

"It's already almost noon but we're nowhere reaching Tokyo!" Misao complained as Kenshin and she walked steadfastly down the road.

"Misao-chan you should've stayed behind at the Aoiya and not come. What will Okina think?" Kenshin said.

"Ah! Who cares what that old geezer thinks? The most important thing right now is to help you rescue Kaoru!" Misao said with a big smile.

"Arigato, Misao. You've been very kind. I just hope Kaoru won't be in any danger yet before I reach there. I can't afford to lose her…" Kenshin mumbled.

"I know how you feel, Kenshin. So why don't we fasten our pace and get there sooner!" Misao exclaimed and started sprinting.

Kenshin gave a weak smile and chased after Misao. He was glad that someone was trying to cheer him up at his time of worry.

---------

"So what's the plan?" Yahiko questioned Kojiro.

Kojiro, Sanosuke and Yahiko were all sitting round the table discussing ways of saving Kaoru.

"Why don't we bust in and beat the crap out of the person's ass!" Sano said haughtily.

"He might kill Kaoru if he finds out anyone else is with me!" Kojiro argued.

"It's a pity Kenshin isn't here, or we would have no problems. I'm not confident enough of my sword skills to charge right in!" Yahiko said.

"Who says you're going? I'm sorry, Yahiko, but you have to stay here." Kojiro explained.

"Why do I always miss out on all the fun?!" Yahiko complained irritably as he banged his fist onto the table.

"I'm sorry, Yahiko, but this is a business which you can only be in the backstage." Kojiro replied.

"So how are you going to raise the money, Kojiro?" Sano asked mockingly.

"I'm not. That's the thing. I'm going there to save my daughter and whack the person who has got the guts to threaten me!" Kojiro said angrily.

"Well, fine. I'll come along. If only Kenshin was here. He would have a plan straightaway." Sano said.

"Who is this Kenshin you people keep talking about?" Kojiro questioned.

"Kenshin happens to be your daughter's lover, Mister Kojiro. Ever heard of the famous slasher Battousai?" Sano answered.

"Himura Battousai?! Are you sure?! Where is he now!?" Kojiro asked with awe.

"He's in Kyoto. Don't ask why." Sano said and shrugged Kojiro off.

"Okay. So here's the plan. Yahiko you stay at the dojo in case Kenshin comes back. I will go into the place with a package that is supposedly to contain the money while Sano will sneak into the back and wait for my signal." Kojiro explained.

"Yeah, yeah, okay old man. Yahiko, want to go for some beef hot pot?" Sano asked.

"Sure!" Yahiko replied.

"Oi! Aren't the both of you supposed to be worried for my daughter?" Kojiro asked impatiently.

"Well, worried people still must eat, right? See you later." Sano replied laughingly and walked off with Yahiko.

"Young people these days… No respect at all!" Kojiro muttered to himself as he stared at the two figures walking out of the dojo.

----------

End of Chapter! So how was it? I think the next one's going to be the last. But I'm trying to make this as long as I can. :S **PLEASE REVIEW! I'll appreciate it very much! Arigato Gozaimas! **


	4. Memories Of The Past

Well, only Sky reviewed my last chapter. Sigh!!!!!! But never mind, on goes the story!

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin will never be mine. -.-

----------

"It's the letter!!! IT'S THE LETTER!!!" Yahiko yelled loudly at the dojo.

He looked around and found no one there. Slowly, he walked to Sano and Kojiro's rooms to find them both asleep. And to think Kojiro was complaining of them not worrying for Kaoru.

"Wake up, wake up!!!" Yahiko shouted as he shook Sano back and forth.

"What! Does someone need a beating? I'll show him…" Sano mumbled, half-awake.

"WAKE UP YOU FOOL!!! THE LETTER HAS ARRIVED!" Yahiko bellowed angrily. His patience was running out quickly.

"Huh…? OH YEAH!" Sano realized and woke up from slumber.

"Quick, Sanosuke. I need to go wake Kojiro. Wait for me at the dojo hall." Yahiko said commandingly and ran off to Kojiro's room.

Soon, the three were all assembled at the dojo hall. All were examining the letter that was slipped underneath the dojo gates early morning. Yahiko only found it while he was sweeping the floor. The letter was scribbled messily in black ink that was hardly readable.

"What's this handwriting?! I can't understand anything." Sano announced.

"Neither can I," Kojiro agreed.

"I think I can figure it out…" Yahiko said as he squint his eyes and stared hard at the paper. "I've got it! It's the old abandoned dojo of the Jishuun Ryu near the river! The last Master died a long time ago and last I heard, someone bought over the land and refuse to have to dojo removed!" Yahiko exclaimed excitedly.

"Damn! You're a smart boy, Yahiko!" Kojiro commended.

Yahiko grinned at the compliment and wondered if he could have a chance to be at the frontline this time.

"So… Can I go with you to rescue Kaoru?" Yahiko asked meekly.

"No." Kojiro and Sano answered in unison.

"I wasn't talking to you, rooster head!!!" Yahiko shouted.

Sano stuck out his tongue and laughed. Yahiko can be such a baka sometimes. But it was fun teasing him.

"So when do we leave?" Sano asked Kojiro.

"We take action tonight." Kojiro replied while closing his eyes. He sure has a lot to think about.

----------

**More than ten years ago…**

"I'm sorry, she has passed on." The doctor said weakly while apologizing. He covered a white cloth over Kaoru's mother's dead body.

Kaoru started wailing and crying non-stop for her mother, while Kojiro stood there like a statue, without any emotions. No tears, no anger. Kojiro walked out the door and went to the dojo. There he started to train incessantly for long hours.

At dinner, Kaoru hardly touched her food. She had no appetite to eat.

"Oto-san… Gomen-nasai, but why are you not sad at all?" Kaoru plucked up the courage to ask. After all, she was still a young kid.

"Urusai! Eat your food." Kojiro commanded. (A/N: Urusai means Shut up.)

Kaoru's eyes started to water and she started sobbing loudly at the dinner table. Kojiro ignored her and continued eating his food.

----------

"Kaoru! Fetch your bokken. We're going to train today." Kojiro demanded as Kaoru was mourning at her mother's room again.

"B-But, Oto-san…" Kaoru argued.

"I said get your bokken! Weeping is only for weaklings! Training will help you defend yourself so that you will never need to cry ever again!" Kojiro said angrily.

Kaoru sobbed as she got up and took her bokken. She was angry that her father was so emotionless. How can he still train when his wife had just passed away? Kaoru was confused.

"Hayaku, Kaoru!" Kojiro chased. (A/N: Hayaku means Hurry up!)

"H-Hai, Oto-san." Kaoru said as she wiped her tears away from her eyes.

Training became relentlessly vigorous as Kojiro got into the advanced stage of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu.

"I expect you to take over this dojo when I'm unable to, Kaoru." Kojiro said once their training session has ended.

Kaoru was exhausted and walked over to her room and laid flat. She has been training for four hours straight. She wondered if Kendo was something she really wanted to do all her life. She always thought that she would find a good man and marry and start a family.

Kojiro slid Kaoru's door open slightly and peeped. Kaoru appeared as if she were asleep. Kojiro sighed heavily and closed the door. He never meant to be so harsh on Kaoru… It's just that Kendo was a way he could escape from reality.

"I wonder what's Oto-san doing now." Kaoru pondered.

She crept out of her room silently and went to her mother's room. There she saw her father kneeling down grabbing her mother's favourite kimono, weeping hardly. She was taken aback and started tearing. Never in her life has she seen her father so weak, so vulnerable.

"Oto-san has feelings after all." Kaoru mumbled to herself as she turned away and ran back into her room.

----------

"Damn. Why did I dream of that again?" Kojiro cursed as he opened his eyes to the ceiling. "Sigh, my wife, I wonder if you're doing well in the next world."

Kojiro stood up and walked to the front yard. It was almost dark, almost time to leave.

Sanosuke saw Kojiro and pat his back.

"Hey. Worried? Scared?" Sano teased.

"I'm the master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu! Why should I be afraid?" Kojiro boasted.

Sano laughed as Kojiro's smug face appeared. Soon, Yahiko came running down the corridor.

"So are you guys leaving yet?" Yahiko asked excitedly.

"Yes, in fact we were just discussing how worried Kojiro is." Sano said.

"Baka!" Kojiro cursed as he walked out of the dojo gates. Sano followed suit.

Yahiko watched the two of their backs leave the dojo and wondered when he would ever be one of them, going off to rescue someone important.

----------

"Misao-dono, we have to hurry! It's almost nightfall! It'll take another two hours or so before we reach the dojo!" Kenshin hurried.

"Kenshin I'm not made of steel! We've been sprinting for about six hours already! My legs are about to break down into jelly!" Misao complained angrily.

"Sessha apologizes. Would you like to take a break, then?" Kenshin asked politely.

"That'll be fine, thank you very much." Misao said sarcastically.

Misao and Kenshin sat down and drank some water from the bamboo water container. Panting continually, Misao felt as if her lungs were about to explode.

"Are you rested enough, Misao-dono?" Kenshin asked with a smile.

"Oh man! There's no point arguing with you!" Misao answered and sprinted off again.

"Sessha apologizes, Misao-dono!" Kenshin said and sprinted after Misao.

----------

"Here it is. The Jishuun dojo. Sano go find a back entrance and wait for my signal. You know what it is, right?" Kojiro said.

"Yeah, yeah, old man. Just go already!" Sano said and ran to find the back entrance of the dojo.

Kojiro heaved a heavy sigh and walked into the dojo. Grabbing his sword tight, he knew this would be a night he would never forget, especially when he hasn't seen Kaoru for ten years or so.

"Ah, my daughter must have turned out to be a fine woman." Kojiro whispered to himself with a smile before walking into the fighting containment. His fate was about to be decided.

Kojiro pushed opened the door gently and saw a young woman roped up on the floor, sleeping. He had found his daughter. He walked towards her and woke her up.

"W-Who are you, now?!" Kaoru asked, frightened.

"I'm your father, Kamiya Kojiro, Kaoru. Where's the person that kidnapped you?" Kojiro asked.

"O-Oto-san? I-It can't be!!! I thought you're dead? Or missing?" Kaoru questioned.

"I'll explain once we get out of here, okay? Quick, I think we've got to leave. I don't want any unnecessary fights." Kojiro said.

"H-Hai." Kaoru agreed and scrambled up to her feet. It was numb after being roped up for so long.

They were just about to leave the fighting containment when suddenly two ropes caught their feet! Kojiro and Kaoru were being dragged on the floor backwards.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You want to take your daughter and leave? Not before you defeat me, Kamiya Kojiro!" The man insisted.

"W-Who are you?" Kojiro asked.

"Have you forgotten me? I am Kazuki Nomi, best student of the Kamiya dojo!" Kazuki said.

"Is that really you, Kazuki? How can it be! I specially trained my students not to use the technique for murder! How ruthless can you be, Kazuki! What wrong did I do towards you?" Kojiro demanded for an answer.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! You refused to hand the title ship of Master of the dojo over to me! You gave it to your silly little daughter who can't even fight to save her life. She's as naïve as a squirrel. I want all the dojo masters to know that they're not all that strong and mighty, and they can't beat me! I _am _the best, Kojiro. And you have made a wrong choice not making me Master! I'll show that to you today!" Kazuki barked loudly.

Kojiro was taken aback. How can one of his students turn into such a bloodthirsty and greedy murderer?

"I didn't give you the title not because you weren't good enough, Kazuki, but it was because you were not teacher material. You're not patient enough. See what I mean? But I guess I have to teach you that lesson today!" Kojiro bellowed and charged towards Kazuki.

"ARGHHHH!!!!" Kazuki yelled as he charged towards Kojiro as well.

Kaoru sat there helpless and gasped as her father and her kidnapper fought each other.

"K-Kenshin… If only you were here." Kaoru said as she buried her face in her hands.

----------

End of Chapter.

How was it?! Press that review button!! You know you want to! :)


	5. The Battle

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me.

Warning: This chapter may consist of some vulgarities. So I'm changing the rating.

----------

Swords clashed loudly as Kaoru stared at the highly trained Kazuki overpowering her frail father. Their swords met and there was a power struggle in the battle. Kazuki was fast as lightning and the most Kojiro could do was to defend himself. Breaking away from the struggle, Kazuki kicked Kojiro hard in his stomach. Kojiro flew back from the impact and landed on the ground, groaning.

"How did _that _feel, Kamiya Kojiro?! I bet you regret giving the title ship to your daughter now!" Kazuki shouted as he watched Kojiro groaning in pain. The old man's body was not as strong or robust as it used to be.

"Y-You may think that you're skilled enough to earn the title ship, but the spirit of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu does not live in you!" Kojiro retorted angrily.

"Shut up you old faggot! You think your fucking technique's so great! It's nothing but a defense technique! You know what's Kendo, Kojiro?! It's for shedding blood! For fighting to be the greatest!" Kazuki bellowed furiously as he kicked and stepped on Kojiro continually.

Kaoru was crying her eyes out and placing her hands over her ears to block the painful sounds that her father was making. She had to do something. She couldn't be the weak one forever.

While Kazuki was so engrossed with kicking Kojiro, Kaoru took a bokken from the nearby shelve and quietly sneaked behind Kazuki. Without warning, Kaoru raised the bokken over Kazuki's head and slammed it down as hard as she could. Kazuki stopped for awhile, and stared at the wall, then fell onto the ground, motionless.

Kaoru rushed to her father's side and helped him up.

"Oto-san, are you alright?" Kaoru asked.

"I-I'm fine, Kaoru. I'm glad to see that you've turned out to be such a fine and beautiful woman." Kojiro replied while grabbing his sword.

"So what are we going to do about Kazuki..?" Kaoru inquired.

"I guess we just have to turn him in the police. We can't have a maniac running around trying to kill dojo masters. Sigh. Kazuki is an extremely skilled swordsman, but he lacks the spirit and the right mindset. This is such a waste…" Kojiro explained.

"YEAH, A WASTE OF YOUR LIFE!!!" Kazuki's voice suddenly shouted from behind.

Turning around, Kojiro saw Kazuki's sword crashing down on his head and Kazuki's psycho facial expression. He had no time to evade.

CLASH

Kaoru buried her face into her palms and refused to see the outcome. Suddenly, all was silent and Kaoru opened one eye to peep at what happened. Lying on the ground with a stab wound in his stomach was…

"KAZUKI!!!" Kaoru shouted, surprised.

Kojiro had blocked Kazuki's attack using Kaoru's bokken from earlier on and thrust his sword into Kazuki's stomach. Kazuki lay on the ground, motionless and his hand over his wound. Blood was dripping onto the ground incessantly.

Kojiro dropped his sword onto the ground, fell to the floor and bowed face flat to the ground.

"Forgive me, Kazuki. I had to do it for defense purposes. Forgive me." Kojiro said.

"Oto-san, what are you doing?!" Kaoru asked confusedly.

"My technique is never meant for killing. It is merely for defense. I have done wrong by stabbing Kazuki." Kojiro explained with his eyes closed.

----------

Yahiko was sitting at the front porch of the dojo sulking away. He thought about all the action that Sano and Kojiro could be getting right now. It wasn't long before he saw two figures running towards the dojo.

"Kenshin and Misao? Oi!!! Here!!!" Yahiko yelled loudly and waved his arms wildly in the air.

"Where is Kaoru and her father?" Kenshin questioned hurriedly.

"They all left for the Jishuun Ryu dojo without me!!! Kenshin I swear you have to tell them a thing or two about leaving me behind!!!" Yahiko complained.

"Jishuun dojo… Thanks Yahiko!!!" Kenshin said and ran off with Misao again.

"What? He didn't even ask me to come along!" Yahiko exclaimed and sulked once again.

----------

"Oto-san, let's go. You said Sano was waiting for us, right? Let's go." Kaoru started.

"You're right. We have to get to the police headquarters." Kojiro answered as he stood up.

Putting his arm over Kaoru's shoulders, Kaoru was helping Kojiro limp out of the dojo as his body was weak and tired from all the fighting. It was the first time Kaoru had been so close with her father in her life.

"Kaoru… Thank you for supporting me through this battle," Kojiro began. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you when you were young, Kaoru. I really love you, my daughter. And I hope you don't think I'm a heartless and cold father. I just wanted you to be strong, that's why I trained you so hard."

"Oto-san… I understand. Don't say anymore. I understand your pain and why you did what you did. Don't blame yourself, Father. I love you too, and I'm glad that I'm reunited with you today. At least I know that I'm still of importance to you, or you wouldn't rush down just to save me." Kaoru answered with a few tears rolling down her cheeks. She had waited so long to be reunited with her father.

"ARGH!!!!" Kojiro cried out in pain.

Turning around, Kaoru saw that Kazuki had staggered up and thrust his sword into her father's back. The sword was pierced through Kojiro's whole body and it almost thrust his heart. Kazuki removed the sword, and Kojiro fell to the floor.

"Oto-san!!!" Kaoru cried out as her father fell to the ground. She rushed to him and knelt by his side. He was hardly breathing.

Kaoru saw Kazuki preparing to attack her. Reaching for the bokken beside her, Kaoru stood up fiercely and faced Kazuki.

"That was too much. My father never did anything to you." Kaoru said angrily.

"That's too bad then, Kamiya girl," Kazuki retorted. He still seemed to have an abundant amount of energy. "Sigh, seeing that you're just a defenseless woman, I'll use a bokken too."

"Spare me any of your idle talk, Kazuki!" Kaoru replied.

Kazuki reached for a bokken and placed his sword back in its sheath. He held the bokken in an attacking stance and waited for Kaoru to react. Kaoru sprinted towards Kazuki and immediately aimed for his stomach, as he was already wounded there. But Kazuki was faster than Kaoru and slammed his bokken onto her back, breaking a few ribs.

Kazuki let out a mocking laughter as Kaoru fell onto the floor. She scrambled up again, holding her ribcage in pain and charged towards Kazuki once again. This time, Kazuki grabbed her bokken with his hand and gave Kaoru a hard punch on her face. Kaoru immediately felt the pain slammed onto her cheek. She never ever fought with someone so strong.

"I can't… I can't… Somebody save me, please… Onegai…" Kaoru stuttered to herself breathlessly as she fell onto the ground.

The soaring pain in her ribs, her aching head, her limp body. Her eyes wouldn't open but her mind is actively awake. Breathing got harder and harder every second. Her lungs were about to explode with pain.

"You're going to die now, Kamiya girl!" Kazuki yelled loudly as he took out his sword and raised it high up in the air.

"So this is how I'm going to die… Maybe this was planned by God, maybe this is how my life is going to end. But what about the dojo… Who will take care of it now? I shouldn't worry… This is how my life is going to end. Where will I go next?" Kaoru thought to herself in her head.

"K-Kenshin…" Kaoru whispered as a tear silently dripped out of her closed eyes.

A clash of swords was heard and Kaoru slipped into slumber, perhaps eternal. Her pain was lifted and all worries were far away. Peace finally overcame her and she let herself go completely.

----------

End Of Chapter.

Sorry I took quite long to write this one! I was busy with a Saiyuki Fanfic. Well, I'm currently deciding the ending of this story… It won't take long. About one, two days. **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! **


	6. The Promise

**Sakura Kamitsu: **Haha yes I know, but Kenshin hasn't arrived yet! –wink-

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is, and will never be mine.

----------

"Who the hell are you?!" Kazuki shouted loudly. A red haired man with a cross scar on his cheek had saved Kaoru from Kazuki's deadly blow.

"Himura Kenshin," Kenshin answered flatly.

"What fucking business is it of yours?! Why did you defend that useless girl?" Kazuki demanded.

"Anyone who tries to harm Kaoru-dono will have to come through me. Kenshin said.

"And us too!" Sanosuke and Misao echoed from behind.

"Oh, so you're her little boyfriend huh? Let's see how good you can get!" Kazuki sneered.

Kazuki ran towards Kenshin to stab him in his stomach, but Kenshin's fast reflexes let him jump out of the way and slash Kazuki on the back. (Not slash, really, since he's using a sakabato, but trust me, it hurt!)

Kazuki fell to the floor and staggered up.

"Heh. You're good. God-like speed and the strength of an ox, and with that scar on your face, it's no mistake that you're the legendary Battousai," Kazuki scorned. "However, I will show the world that I've killed the so-called legendary Battousai and be the greatest myself!"

Kazuki placed his sword on a defending position and signaled Kenshin to attack him with a sneering smile.

"Give me the best you've got, Battousai."

Without hesitation, Kenshin got into his Ryu-Sho-Sen position and ran towards Kazuki with the speed of lightning. Kazuki tried his best to detect Kenshin's move but Kenshin was way too fast to be seen with just a merely untrained eye. Kazuki lifted his sword up to defend himself, but it was too late.

"Ryu Sho Sen!" Kenshin yelled as he jumped up into the air and attacked all of Kazuki's vital points, causing Kazuki to fall hard to the ground and writhe in pain.

"B-Battousai… I'll never forget this… Mark my word." Kazuki said.

"Face it, you've lost. I don't even know why you're trying to harm Kaoru-dono. But whatever it is, save it for ten years later, when you're out of jail." Kenshin said calmly.

"Here he is! Here he is!" Misao shouted with excitement as she led the police to Kazuki.

"That's the maniac who's been going around killing all the dojo Masters!" Misao explained.

The police officers ran towards Kazuki and roped him up. They led his bruised and battered body out of the fighting containment and towards the bars and jail, his permanent home for at least another ten years or so.

"Kenshin, Jou-chan fainted!" Sano exclaimed loudly.

Kenshin turned around and dashed towards Kaoru. He had cleaned forgotten that she was hurt. He grabber her hands and caressed her face softly. She seemed in so much pain.

"_This is my entire fault. If only I had reached here earlier. This wouldn't happen to you, dear Kaoru-dono. Please don't die. We still have so much to look forward to. I'm sorry for causing this to you, Kaoru. Forgive me…" _Kenshin thought to himself.

"We have to get her to Megumi!!!" Sano shouted and carried Kaoru carefully.

Misao and Kenshin carried Kojiro's body and followed Sano hurriedly.

When Megumi saw the condition that Kaoru was in, she was shocked with fear.

"I can't guarantee that Kaoru will pull out of this… But I will try my best and she needs all of your support. But whether she pulls out of it, it depends entirely on her will." Megumi explained while shaking her head with remorse.

"What about Kojiro?" Sano expressed his concern. Even though the old man was a show off towards him, he still wanted him to be alive.

"He lost too much blood. I think if you want to speak to him, it's your last chance. His breathing is too irregular. I can't do much for him." Megumi said sadly.

Kenshin and the rest rushed over to Kojiro's side and saw him writhing in pain. Kojiro opened his eyes slightly and saw Kenshin's blurred figure.

"Y-You must be K-Kenshin…" Kojiro whispered.

Kenshin nodded his head while Misao sobbed at the sad sight. Her best friend was going to lose her father that she's only been reunited with a few hours.

"I know I-I've not got much time left… Tell K-Kaoru I love her… And I'm s-sorry…" Kojiro muttered while clutching his chest.

"I will, I promise." Kenshin said while fighting back remorseful tears. (I know Kenshin hardly cries, but even I can't help but cry at such a sad scene.)

"T-Take care of my only d-daughter…" Kojiro said as he stopped breathing.

"KOJIRO!!! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME OLD MAN!!! KOJIROOOO!!!" Sano screamed at the top of his lungs as he shook Kojiro's dead body.

Kenshin remained calm and pulled a white sheet over Kojiro's pale body. He grabbed Kojiro's cold hand and placed it to his forehead.

"_I promise." _Kenshin whispered softly.

----------

End of chapter.

I know that was short! But I didn't wanna ruin the whole story by immediately finishing the story in this single chapter! So yeah, the next chapter will be the last. ;) Thanks to all my reviewers!


	7. Kaoru's Recovery

_Reviewers: _

_**Sky Fairy 77**: Thanks for the constant encouragement. _

_**Nanakidoya:** Thank you! You have such a fantastic story! I really enjoyed reading it. _

_**Tsumesgirl05:** Funny? Haha. I didn't expect this story to be funny, but thank you anyway! _

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. If it were, I'd be swimming in a lake of thousand dollar bills.

----------

"How's her condition, Megumi-dono?" Kenshin asked earnestly.

"Sigh. She's still in coma, Kenshin. However her ribs are starting to heal properly. It's just her overall damage that's causing this coma. This is the fifth time you've asked me, Kenshin." Megumi replied tiredly.

Kenshin paused as he absorbed the same familiar words for the fifth time. He couldn't help but get worried about Kaoru. He loved her. Kenshin kept blaming himself for not rushing there in time to save her from any hurt or pain. Also, how was he going to tell her the news about Kojiro?

"Gomen-nasai, Megumi-dono." Kenshin apologized and gave a weak smile.

"Please don't smile with such sorrowful eyes, Kenshin. I understand completely everything that you're going through. I just hope Kaoru recovers and wakes up soon. Now you go back to the dojo and get some rest, okay? I'll send someone down to inform you immediately if Kaoru wakes up." Megumi explained.

Kenshin nodded his head and bowed low to Megumi. He was thankful for all the help she had given towards Kaoru.

"Oh don't be silly! We're not strangers, okay?" Megumi exclaimed as she rushed towards Kenshin and pulled him up from the bowing position.

Kenshin thanked Megumi one more time and walked out of the clinic. Walking past the market, he remembered all the haggling Kaoru would do with the store keepers. She never failed to agitate or irritate them. Even though Kaoru seemed like an irritating tomboy, Kenshin knew that deep in her heart, she was a sweet and wonderful person with an active personality. Thinking about all the funny times he had with Kaoru, Kenshin can't help but chuckle slightly to himself. Oh how he missed that tanuki.

----------

Sano buried his face deep in his hands. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that Kojiro died. Yahiko lay on the ground, hands covering his eyes. He had been grieving over the death of Kojiro. The two boys who always seemed so tough were now beaten by grieves of despair, someone who they've only known for awhile but they've clicked so well with.

"D-Do you think Kaoru will take the news well?" Yahiko asked meekly.

Sano heaved a heavy sigh and looked at Yahiko. His hands were still covering his eyes.

"'Course not. Kojiro was Kaoru's father, damn it!" Sano cursed.

"I don't know how she's going to take one blow after another." Yahiko responded.

"Maybe you could start helping her by stop calling her busu…" Sano pondered out loud.

"It's not funny at a time like this, Sano." Yahiko reprimanded.

Sano kept quiet and lay on the ground together with Yahiko. Maybe instead of wallowing in this grief, he could help others by being happy.

"Let's be happy, Yahiko. _Let's be happy._" Sano mused.

----------

**The Next Day… **

Megumi walked into Kaoru's room to check on her recovery. Listening to her pulse, Megumi felt Kaoru's fingers move slightly. Megumi was shocked and dropped Kaoru's hand. She saw Kaoru's eyelids twitching and finally opened very slightly.

"Oh my, thank God you're finally awake!!! I have to send a messenger to inform Kenshin and the rest now!!!" Megumi exclaimed with excitement and rushed off to find the messenger.

Kaoru shifted around in her bed. Her ribs ached from the recovery and she didn't want to do anything more than to sleep. She didn't want to be reminded of what happened. She just wanted peace.

**At The Dojo… **

A young boy ran into the Kamiya dojo towards Kenshin huffing and panting heavily.

"Are you Himura Kenshin, Sir?" The boy asked politely as he panted loudly.

"Oro? That would be sessha." Kenshin replied with a confused look on his face.

"Great. I've got a message from Miss Megumi to you. She says that Kaoru is awake and wants you over as soon as possible." The boy explained.

"Oro! This is wonderful news!" Kenshin said as he hurried off to inform Yahiko and Sanosuke.

After hearing the news, the three of them rushed off to the clinic to visit Kaoru. They found Megumi standing outside her door.

"Megumi, how is she?!" The three of them asked in unison excitedly.

"She's fine. However, Kaoru's sleeping now. I don't think I'd want any of you to disturb her sleep. I just checked on her, everything's fine and healing nicely except that her pulse is quite low. Let her rest, alright?" Megumi said.

Yahiko, Kenshin and Sanosuke's excited face changed to a disappointed one. They were all concerned about Kaoru. But Kenshin was hurting the most.

"_I need to see her now!" _Kenshin thought inside his head. But he could do nothing. For the sake of her health, he would wait.

----------

Yahiko and Sano sat outside the clinic frolicking around with each other. Kenshin on the other hand, paced about to and fro, constantly worried about Kaoru.

"Kenshin, would you please _relax_?! Megumi already said she's fine!" Sano said irritably.

"You won't understand how I feel, Sano!" Kenshin snapped back.

"Now look here, Kenshin-" Sano begin, but before he could even finish, Megumi came out of the clinic and motioned them to enter Kaoru's room.

Kaoru was awake, staring at the ceiling. Her hands were placed together and she silently collected herself in her thoughts.

"K-Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin said quietly.

"BUSU!!! You had us all worried! How are you feeling?" Yahiko exclaimed loudly.

"Silly raccoon!" Sano scolded.

Kaoru turned her head and smiled softly. She was glad that they cared about her.

"A-Arigato, I'm fine." Kaoru said as she turned her head towards them.

"K-Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed as she saw the rurouni's petite figure.

Kenshin walked to her side and held her hand.

"I'm here, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin responded kindly.

"I-I thought you were in Kyoto?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin explained everything, except her father's death. He tried all means and ways to wriggle out of the question that Kaoru kept asking.

"Kenshin, how is my father?! Tell me! I want to see him!" Kaoru demanded.

"Err… The truth is, Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin started.

"-That he's out of town!" Yahiko finished.

"Huh? Why? Where did he go to now?" Kaoru asked.

"H-He needed to get some things before he sees you, jou-chan." Sano explained fakely.

"Oh. I see." Kaoru responded. She was disappointed her father wasn't by her bedside when she awoke. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought about everything that has happened between her and Kenshin. She wanted to be alone.

"Please leave." Kaoru said softly.

"Wh-What?" Kenshin responded.

"I want to be alone right now." Kaoru said as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"W-Why, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked concernedly.

"Because I just want to, okay!" Kaoru yelled. She was getting frustrated.

Yahiko and Sanosuke shook their head as Kenshin walked out of the door.

"Take care, jou-chan." Sano said as they walked out of the room.

Kaoru shifted around her bed and felt a sharp pain in her side. Her ribs were acting up again. She better lay still. She thought about the fight with Kazuki. Was what Kazuki said really true? Was she really useless? She always needed someone to protect her. Why couldn't she protect herself?

----------

**A Week Later… **

"Jou-chan!" Sano exclaimed as he saw Kaoru and Megumi walk into the dojo.

"Hai, Sanosuke?" Kaoru said with a sweet smile.

"Y-You recovered! I'll go get Kenshin!" Sano exclaimed as he ran to the kitchen.

"Looks like they were all really worried about you," Megumi said and smiled.

"Hai, I'm glad to see that." Kaoru replied with a wide grin.

Kaoru waited at the dojo entrance with Megumi for five minutes. Kenshin still didn't turn up.

"What's taking him so long??" Kaoru wondered out loud.

"It's your dojo, right? Let's go in and find them!" Megumi said.

Kaoru and Megumi walked to the kitchen and heard several whispered voices inside.

"Wait," Kaoru whispered as she leaned her ear nearer to the door and listened.

"How am I going to face her?" Kenshin whispered to Sano.

"Just be as per normal, Kenshin. There's nothing to worry about!" Sano said encouragingly.

"Easy for you to say, I can't keep pretending Kojiro's away!" Kenshin retorted.

"Can't you just pretend for a little longer? Wait till she's better," Sano replied.

"_What do they mean? What are they talking about?" _Kaoru wondered in her head.

"Yeah, and when she's better she'll take it easier that her father _died_?! She's going to have a breakdown!" Kenshin exclaimed a little bit too loud.

"W-What?!" Kaoru shouted from the outside.

Megumi tried to console Kaoru but Kaoru froze in her tracks and stared ahead. This shock was too much for her to handle. Her father had only been reunited with her for a few hours, and this happened. Her father died saving her. She was responsible, responsible for her father's death.

Kaoru couldn't take it anymore. She dropped to the ground and fainted.

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin yelled as he ran out of the kitchen.

"This is my entire fault. I should've told you from the beginning… Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin shouted as he tried to wake Kaoru up.

"Sigh. Don't worry Kenshin, she just fainted. Let's get her some rest, alright?" Megumi said as Sano carried Kaoru to her room.

Kenshin sat at the front porch, contemplating. Why did all these happen to Kaoru? He didn't know what to do to make her feel better. He wanted to help her in anyway he could. Maybe if he never left for Kyoto, Kojiro would have survived. Kenshin was blaming everything on himself.

"Don't blame yourself, Kenshin." Megumi said as she sat at the front porch with him.

"Arigato, Megumi-dono, but sessha can't help it." Kenshin replied softly.

"Sometimes in life… We can't change what has happened and what is to happen even as much as we want to. The only thing you can do now is think of how to make Kaoru feel better. To make her feel that she's loved, that she's special." Megumi explained.

"_To make her feel loved…" _Kenshin pondered.

-----------

End of Chapter.

Okay, I lied. This is not the last chapter! The next one will be the last. This is my longest work to date, and my favourite. Tell me what you think about it! **REVIEWS PLEASE! **


	8. A Happy Ending Perhaps

Disclaimer: If Rurouni Kenshin were mine, I'd be living in this huge mansion in japan bathing in rose petal water.

----------

"Ugh…" Kaoru groaned as she lifted her hand to her forehead. Her head was like splitting into two and it keeps pounding non stop.

Kaoru opened her eyes and pondered for a little. Tears immediately start welling up in her eyes thoughts of her father poured into her head. Rain was pouring outside and the wailing wind made her emotions worse. Her nose was clogged up from all the crying as her eyes incessantly dripped with tears. Her room was empty and dark with no one but herself. She had never felt so alone in her life.

Soon, she started sobbing hardly into her blanket. Her eyes hurt so badly but she didn't care. She wanted her father back in her life, to tell her that he loves her, that he cares. Why did he have to die?

"K-Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked as he slid open Kaoru's door and saw her sobbing quietly to herself.

Kaoru refused to look at Kenshin and looked away. She didn't know what to think or what to do. She knew Kenshin didn't tell her the truth for her sake and she didn't blame him, but she was extremely grieved over her father's death.

Kenshin sat next to her and sighed. He didn't want to upset her again.

"K-Kaoru… I'm sorry." Kenshin said softly.

"Why are you apologizing?" Kaoru asked while wiping tears away from her eyes.

"I shouldn't have hid it from you, but Sano and Yahiko just had your best interest in sake. They didn't want you to be even more upset. We all wanted you to recover happily, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin explained.

"I-I know, Kenshin. I don't blame any of you. I-I just… can't…" Kaoru said as she sobbed.

Kaoru was crying so badly that Kenshin didn't know how to console her. He put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder and eventually hugged her.

"Wh-What?" Kaoru exclaimed as she felt the rurouni's body pressed against hers. His petite body was warm and comfortable and Kaoru immediately slipped into his embrace.

"Kaoru-dono, I'm sorry if I have caused you any harm or pain, but if there's anything sessha can do for you, that I will do." Kenshin said softly.

"K-Kenshin…" Kaoru said and begin sobbing into the rurouni's pink gi.

"Cry it all out Kaoru. I'm glad that I can be of use in this tough period you're going through. I saw your father before he died, Kaoru. Your father said he was sorry… And that he loves you. Kojiro was a good man, Kaoru. You should be proud to be his daughter and carry on the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu with pride and compassion." Kenshin explained while Kaoru dried her tears.

"I-I know, Kenshin. I'm just upset that I can't be there with him when he passed on, that I'm so useless that he has to die saving me. Even when I was the Assistant Master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, I couldn't even take down Kazuki. Tell me, Kenshin, tell me why I'm so useless!" Kaoru screamed.

"Kaoru-dono, there are all sorts of people everywhere. You might not be stronger than them, they might not be stronger than you. But ultimately, you must have confidence and faith in yourself. Didn't you take down all those people when we went to save Megumi and face Aoshi? You're a strong woman, Kaoru. Your father doesn't blame you for anything." Kenshin consoled while holding Kaoru tighter.

Kaoru didn't say anything but cry incessantly. Finally, she asked Kenshin to leave her alone so she could cool down for awhile. Exhausted as she was, her thoughts wouldn't leave her. After another round of crying, she finally fell asleep.

----------

After a few days of recuperating, Kaoru finally accepted her father's death. She was beginning to act normal again, cooking and teaching Kendo. Kenshin was still trying to apologize, but Kaoru refused to talk to anyone yet.

Kenshin was frustrated with Kaoru's behavior, but tried to be as patient as he could. One day, Kenshin couldn't take it anymore and walked up to Kaoru.

"Kaoru-dono, let's take a walk. I need to talk to you. It's time that we talked." Kenshin insisted.

Kaoru cocked her head in curiosity and followed Kenshin. They walked around the long road where many Sakura trees were blossoming. Kenshin stood still and looked at the fantastic view. Kaoru stood behind Kenshin and wondered what he was up to. Kenshin didn't normally become so serious.

"K-Kaoru-dono, I've been thinking…" Kenshin started.

"_Oh no, this can't be good." _Kaoru thought.

"I know you're trying so hard to move on with your father's death and with everything that has happened, but I wish you could be more open about it. If you want to cry, go ahead. I want to know what's bothering you. So at least I know I can't be of help." Kenshin explained.

Kenshin's eyes were full of concern and care. Never in her life did Kaoru felt so lost and helpless, but as she stared into those rurouni's eyes, she knew she was safe. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she thought about what Kenshin said. She was running away from her sadness.

"K-Kenshin… KENSHIN!!!" Kaoru shouted as she flung herself into Kenshin's arms.

She wailed loudly while pressing herself into his gi. Large tear stains formed as Kenshin chuckled a little.

"Kenshin, I'm sorry that I acted that way when you left to visit Tomoe. I shouldn't have been so selfish to get angry with you. I-I was just scared that I would lose you… I-I know that I can never replace Tomoe in your heart, and that's fine with me, Kenshin. All I want is just to know that you care for me, Kenshin… All I know is that I'll try to be there to support you in anything that you do. That I'll be strong supporting you…" Kaoru said softly while caressing Kenshin's face.

"Kaoru-dono… You have been so good to me. I can never repay you. All I want to say is… Aishiteiru. Aishiteiru, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said as he stroked her hair.

Kaoru melted in Kenshin's arms as those little words sunk into her mind. Kenshin loves her! As she hugged Kenshin tightly, a strong wind blew and sakura petals fell to the ground. She wanted to live this moment forever. She knew her father was in heaven, smiling at her now. She was truly in bliss.

"Oi! Busu! Where are you and Kenshin going?" Yahiko yelled as he saw Kaoru and Kenshin leaving the dojo.

"To Kyoto," Kenshin said with a smile and his sakabatou slung over his shoulder.

"F-For what?! Kenshin!!!" Yahiko yelled as the two figures disappeared down the road.

----------

Kenshin and Kaoru walked past a willowy Oak tree and turned right. A grey tombstone stood strong in the ground. Tomoe's name and death date were all engraved on it.

"Tomoe… I've brought someone to meet you." Kenshin said as he faced the grey tombstone

Kaoru stared at the tombstone and smiled.

"Tomoe-san… Kaoru-dono and I, we have something special among us. We truly care about each other and I know you will give us your blessing. Tomoe, you will live forever in our hearts as a memory." Kenshin said as he put incense in front of her grave.

"_Tomoe-san, I've finally came to see you. You're a very important person in Kenshin's heart and he even stopped killing because of you. You gave your life to stay in Kenshin's memory forever, and I respect you for that. You're such a strong woman, Tomoe-san. I promise you I will do my best to support Kenshin in everything he does and care for him as much as I can. Arigato, Tomoe-san." _Kaoru said in her head.

"Let's go, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said as he reached out his hand to hers.

Kaoru boldly grabbed Kenshin's hand and stood up. Bowing one last time to Tomoe's grave, they walked out of the graveyard feeling satisfied and happy.

"K-Kaoru-dono? I want to ask you something." Kenshin asked meekly.

"What is it Kenshin?'" Kaoru replied while meddling with her hair ribbon.

Kenshin got onto one knee and held Kaoru's hand. Fiddling with his gi, he pulled out a small box and opened it. A beautiful small silver ring was placed in it. (I don't know if there were rings in the past, but whatever!)

"Kaoru-dono, will you marry me?" Kenshin asked with as much courage he could master.

Kaoru stopped what she was doing and stared at Kenshin with her eyes opened wide. Spending a few seconds in shock, her jaw dropped and her eyes were almost popping out of her sockets.

"YES, YES, YES!!! YES, KENSHIN!!! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY FOR SO LONG!!!" Kaoru yelled while frantically jumping around and hugging Kenshin ever so tightly.

"I'm glad, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin responded.

Kaoru smiled so wide that Kenshin laughed. The two were in cloud nine as they hugged and Kenshin gave Kaoru a sweet long kiss.

----------

OWARI.

Thank you to all of my reviewers! You have gave me so much inspiration to finish up this story! I'd appreciate it if you **review **and tell me how it was! I'll get another story up sooner or later. Till then, Ja'ne!


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I'm having thoughts of writing a sequel to this story. It's set ten years after Kenshin and Kaoru's marriage. Kazuki breaks out of jail to seek revenge on Kenshin and Kaoru for ruining his life. It also involves Kenji, but don't worry! It's not another cliché-d kidnap again. I'm thinking of something surprisingly different this time. Please review and let me know what you think! If you have any suggestions on the sequel, please feel free to email or review 

I truly enjoyed creating this story for all of you and I appreciate all of you who reviewed! Please continue to R&R for my further stories! I will definately review you back!

A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!! ICHIBAN! )


End file.
